Everywhere to me
by niasdreams
Summary: First real fic. INU/KAG forever. please r&r ( to fleetwood mac's everywhere song)


EVERYWHERE TO ME BY: Niasdreams Anime: Inuyasha Type: songfic  
  
Disclaimer: of course I don't own inu-chan and company or Fleetwood Mac's song : Everywhere. Thankies..  
  
  
  
I'm calling out your name, calling out your name. Can you hear me calling out your name?? Calling out your name..  
  
You know that I've fallen, and I don't know what to say..  
  
Kagome had just returned from the well from her time, and inuyasha was not There waiting for her as usual, and man how she wished he was.. She had tears running out of her eyes as she walked through the forest calling out His name over and over again " Inuyasha!!" But got no response from said hanyou. She was wishing he was not with kikyou again being told to come to hell with her.  
  
Remembering what had just happened in her time she fell to her knees sobbing. Why mom, grandpa why are you being this way????? But the sobs would not stop as she hugged her knees to her chin knowing that she could never get what they asked From inuyasha and then would have to leave him soon.EVEN though staying was tearing her heart apart, she still loved him but couldn't tell him.. And be rejected Out right by him.  
  
I'll speak a little louder, I'll even shout. You know that I am proud, And I can't get the words out?? OH I, I want to be with you everywhere. I want to be with you everywhere. Oh I, I want to be with you everywhere. I want to be with you everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha had been sleeping in a tree a ways from the well, and had been lost in his Dream world. After shippou hearing him talk in his sleep and the never- ending teasing Of the little kitsune despite a number of beatings from Inuyasha. He had decided to play It safe, and be far from everyone. So he did not know when kagome was back, or hear Her calls for him. Since it was her he was dreaming about anyways.{ a/n * snickers* I will let you use your own minds to guess what he was dreaming * evil grins* } So it was not until he heard her sobs, and smelled her sent that he awoke, and wished He hadn't. He slowly jumped from tree to tree till he got close to her, and just watched, and listened to her. " What is wrong with her now?? " he wandered as a frown creased His face. " She doesn't deserve to be crying like that, only smiling, " he told himself. Then he heard what she was saying and was even more puzzled. What could her family Have done to hurt her so much? He always thought they were nice people, granted strange but nice. Then he heard the rest of what she said, and was horrified by only one Thing " Her leaving him soon? Forever it sounded like, but that can't be true?? WE aren't done finding the shards; the mission needs her to complete it. " And I NEED her He told himself " That was it, He had enough. He was going to fix this new problem now!!! And he leaped down from the tree and walked towards her.. thinking" what could she need from me that she can't get? And why does she need it to stay here with him?" Kagome was shouting and sobbing so much she didn't hear him come up. " Just kept thinking how everywhere she went even in her time, her heart and mind was always here With Inuyasha " Everywhere she thought she saw him even in human form or felt him" { a/n Man she has it bad ne?}  
  
Something's happening, happening to me. My friends say I 'm acting peculiar even for me? Come along baby, you better make a start.. You better make it soon before you break my heart.. Oh I, I want to be with you everywhere, be with you everywhere. Oh I, I want to be with you everywhere, everywhere.  
  
Kagome remembered her friend's concerned faces, and knowing smiles. Even as she drifted farther away from them. And remembered entering her House to hear one of her friends talking to her mother with concern laced in Her voice about kagome's sudden closed off attitude and fake smiles, and the Two timing guy she was sure was the cause of it all. He mother as well sounded Concerned about kagome as they talked about what to do before kagome slipped Further away from them, and reality?? They didn't want her to go further into her man made shell and not be able to get back out again.. If only they knew how right they were ? And How far gone she was already? She mused to herself before quietly slipping away to her room.. That's when at dinner her last shards of sanity were stripped away By her own family without them even realizing it. She left speechless and numb back through the well, and her doom.." If only Inuyasha would stop giving her false hope and then turn around the next minute and shatter it like glass. She told herself. Which is it? That dead corpse or me? His words were always usually harsh and demeaning, but on occasion he let his guard down, and showed his true feelings, then covered them up again just as quick? She was so torn, and confused that she wasn't totally sure that in some ways her family was right? She just didn't know if she was strong enough to walk away from HIM and her friends here, that were basically an extended family to her? Oh how her heart hurt!! And she was feeling like it was breaking more with every thought.  
  
Can you hear me calling, calling out your name? You know that I've fallen, and I don't know what To say.. Come along baby, You better make a start.. You better make it soon before you break my heart. Oh I, I want to be with you everywhere, I want to be with you everywhere. Oh I, I want to be with you everywhere, I want to be with you everywhere. Want to be with you everwhere.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand this. He loved Kagome deeply, He had known it for a while. But his pride wouldn't let him say it, and risk rejection. But he hated seeing her like This. He just wanted to hold her, and tell her it was ok, he loved her and was there for her. But he couldn't.. " Kagome" he said softly. She just seemed to ignore him. He called to her again, but No answer so he was getting angry and did the last thing he wanted to do. He started yelling at her. FEH! Stupid women what the hell are you whimpering about this time? Did you hear me WENCH? Or are you going deaf?  
  
Kagome looked up finally noticing him with such pain and anguish in her eyes. He Immediately wished he had not said that, and that she actually would sit him for it. But she didn't, she didn't say anything at all. It was quit unnerving. She was never ever like this before and it truly scared him numb both inside and out.  
  
" kagome" he tried again softer and came to sit beside her.. She didn't move or say a thing. He was starting to really worry. It was plain on his face and he didn't hide it. " Kagome Whats wrong? You know you can tell me anything? I will always protect you no matter what? " well that was out before he could stop himself from saying that much. Though he really didn't care at the moment. He just wanted the old Kagome back.  
  
Inuyasha I don't think you can protect me from this? Thank you though for caring to ask? He wanted to yell at her and FeH till he was blue in the face, but didn't. Some how he found some patients he never knew he had before now.  
  
" Kagome what could be so bad that I can't protect you? Why won't you talk to me?" Inuyasha I can't!!! I am leaving here soon, and won't be bothering you anymore with my worthless self! She stated flatly. Much calmer then she felt. " Kagome What in the seven hells are you talking about?" Despite himself he was getting seriously mad.  
  
Inuyasha, My family wishes for me to stop this quest and return home to stay.. True she left a large part of her mom's statement out, but who cares? It didn't matter anyway. Inuyasha was speechless for a few minutes. " How can she listen to them? Does she really want to go back there so much? Away from me? His heart was slowly breaking Again. He swore not to let this happen, but he realized finally that it was his fault. He never told her how he really felt? And treated like shit because it was the only way he knew to keep her from getting to close to his fragile heart.. Fat lot of good that did! He mused to him self.  
  
So with a kindness even he was surprised he possessed he tried again. "Kagome why would they want that? Why are you in so much pain? I want to help. Kagome thought a bit about this, and wandered if she should take the risk. Should She spill all finally and see what happens? She might feel better at least she mused. And finally decided it was worth the risk when she was already losing the man she loved Forever.  
  
Inuyasha, I will tell you everything, but you must promise not to interrupt until I am finished. I may not have the strength to repeat this again. And since I think Of you as my best friend and trust you unconditionally, you deserve that much. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. " She thinks I am her best friend? She trusts ME despite everything? He wasn't sure what to say? So He just said, "OK" and waited.  
  
Kagome sat for a moment and took a deep breath. She didn't know what this was going To do, nor did she really care anymore. " Inuyasha, I came home today to one of my Friends talking to my mom about me and my change in attitude? And when I went to dinner tonight my family decided it was time to speak up. My mother told me her fears for my health, and sanity " this confused the hanyou to no end" She continued. My mother knowing my feelings for a certain person gave me two choices you see. Tell that person the whole truth and see what happens or stay there forever and never return to this time? She knows my love for this person is not returned, and she said she wants her old kagome back, not the shell of the bright young woman I was. And she didn't care where I had to be to find myself again. As long as I did she would be happy. Sadness as she said does not suit me. My grandfather was much the same but a little harsher. He told me that if I didn't return tomorrow with an answer one way or another he was sealing the well and deciding for me. She said with fresh tears in her eyes. Inuyasha waited for her to finish. When she did he sat there wandering whom it was she cared so deeply for? Why didn't they return that love? { a/n HE IS SO DENSE NE?}  
  
He was a little sad when he spoke. How he wished it was him she cared for, but whoever It was he was going to bring them to there senses. "Kagome Who is the person you care for? Who has made you so sad? I promise I will tear them apart!! He was growling low Without realizing it. Kagome just looked at him in shock. Is he really that dense? She wandered. I guess I will have to tell all strait out . Oh well! She mused to her self. Flinching inwardly knowing the rejection coming her way.. Boy if kikyou was around this would make her day. She cringed at the thought.  
  
Inuyasha, she breathed deep and looked into his worried eyes. She began quietly. I don't think you can tear this person to shreds? Even if you could I wouldn't want you To do so. He loves someone else and doesn't even know how I truly feel I think? It is ok Though. I don't want to take him away from his love if he is happy? She stopped the tears flowing again. Inuyasha was really starting to hate this person for hurting HIS Kagome so deeply. When he did speak it was a little harsher and louder then he wished. " Dammit Kagome who is the son of a bitch? Though I am glad you weren't stupid enough to tell the idiot your feelings? Doesn't sound like he would care anyway!!  
  
Kagome was angry now. She yelled back before she could catch her self. It is you, you stupid idiot!!! When she realized what she said she dropped her gaze back to the ground. Inuyasha was taken aback. He was the jerk she spoke of? Then it hit him like a lead weight. Kikyou, the way he treated her, the way she cared for him yet he always blew it off. He was starting to really regret waking from his dream. But them his eyes brightened.." Maybe it's time to turn my dreams to reality? All fears aside, she just basically admitted her feelings, and rejection was better then losing her forever" he decided it was time. " Kagome is that really how you feel? Are you saying all this is because you feel for me? You don't think I feel for you because of kikyou? Why? Stupid he knew but asked anyway. She just stared at him like he grew a third eye. Are you really that stupid? She asked. You love kikyou and are willing to die for her; you don't even care about how I feel or what will happen when you leave me and the others behind? It's always about you , And kikyou, and that Jewel!! No one else matters she added quietly. Inuyasha had heard enough. He grabbed her around the waste and pulled her up to face him. He held her face in his hand forcing her to look at him. " Kagome You really are a fool woman you know that? I Know.. she stated with pain in her eyes. " Stop that!! That is not what I meant.. How Could I not have feelings for a woman who is like a walking light in the darkest cave, so full of life and energy. You touch all thoughs who come in contact with you youkai and human alike. Plus you accept both without contempt, or hatred. We are equal to you. You are a special woman Kagome and I wish more were like you. Then maybe being a hanyou wouldn't have been so lonely. Even though you are a miko you reduce yourself to help and care for even demons. You are not kikyou and never will be. She never had the heart you do, and now what is left isn't even her anymore. If anything you are a better, brighter unique version. There is no way just her Soul resides in you. If it was you would not be the Kagome I know and care for.  
  
She just stared at him stunned. Did he just say care for? " Inuyasha? Did you just say care for? Glimmers of hope shinning in her once dead eyes. He looked at her and saw this and decided to go on hoping he would be right. Hai Kagome, I did say that.. Also I want you to listen to me. I know my demon pride gets in the way most of the time, and I Say things I don't mean. I just don't want to be rejected again Kagome. You mean the world to me, and I care for you deeply. Deeper than anyone probably has a right to. You're an angel among mortals and I don't deserve you. " I love you Kagome". She could not believe her ears. Did all that just come from HER hanyou? Wait did he just Say he loved her??  
  
" Inuyasha? " he looked at her ready for the rejection he knew was coming and he deserved. " Inuyasha do you remember when I said I would stay by your side? He nodded Feeling really confused. Well, she replied. I mean't it. It is hard being away from you. I swear everywhere I go I see you and feel you. All I want is to be with you forever everywhere. I don't care I will follow you no matter what. " I love you Inuyasha, more than life itself." She stated staring at him. He looked at her in shock. Did she say she loved him back? His head swam. Before he realized it she was proving her words.She Leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. When he kissed back it became so intense They both had to stop. He looked at her, one more question still burning in his mind. "Kagome do you realize what this means, and the dangers we will face being together?" She looked at him and smiled. " Yes I do, and I don't care. I can face them with you." He smiled at her again realizing just how much the gods had truly graced him with. His own personal angel. He looked at her and spoke softly. " Do you realize how much of an Angel you truly are? I wander sometimes if you are even real?" She smiled brightly as she spoke. " I am your angel Inuyasha, and yours alone.." He hugged he tight and smiled. Gods woman how I love you. Inuyasha said softly. Feeling complete again. They soon feel asleep. When kagome awoke she returned home. When she told her family what Happened her mother smiled and told her she was happy for her. Her grandfather smirked To himself." I knew they were meant to be when she released him from the tree. They Just needed a little push " . HE smiled warmly as he waved good-bye to Kagome. Hoping she would return Inuyasha's mate when he saw her next. Secretly reminding himself how he knew all this time that he was Kagome's soul mate..  
  
END  
  
  
  
Hello minna-san , I am sorry If this is bad. It is my first song fic. So go easy on me. It just came to me all of a sudden while I was listening to this song. Despite the fact it is 3am , I couldn't sleep till I wrote it. LOL . I tried really!!! Well R&R PLEASE. Arigato to everyone who does in advance.. Nia-chan** 


End file.
